An Uninvited Guest
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: Molly and her older brother Chris want to spend time together. Unfortunately, Gil interferes with their bonding.
1. Meet Chris

**(A/N: Molly has an older brother named Chris in this story. He has the same skin and eye color as Molly. He also has red hair and a blue tail.)**

Molly is very excited. Today was a day she was going to spend with her older brother Chris. It had been a long time since they had spent the day just the two of them. There was a knock on Molly's bedroom door.

"Come in," Molly says. Chris enters.

"Hey, Candy Hair," Chris greets.

"Chris, why do you call me Candy Hair?" Molly wonders.

"Because your hair is so bright pink that it looks like candy," Chris says while smiling.

"That's actually really creative. Can I give you a cool nickname too?" Molly begs.

"It's not gonna be Chrissy is it?" Chris shudders.

"Uh, no. Why would I call you Chrissy?" Molly asks.

"Because you call Gil Gilly," Chris says.

"Don't worry, Chris. I won't call you Chrissy," Molly assures her brother.

"You know, Molls. Is you can't come up with a nickname for me, it's totally cool," Chris tells his sister.

"But Chris, I want to come up with a nickname for you. In fact, that's gonna be my goal for the day," Come up with a nickname for my brother Chris," Molly says proudly. Chris smiles at his favorite (and only) little sister.

"Chris, Molly. Breakfast," Mr. Gambertoglio called from downstairs.


	2. Gil Intervenes

After they eat breakfast, the Gambertoglios pile into their car and drive off.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Mrs. Gambertoglio asks her children.

"Whatever Molly wants to do," Chris says.

"Do you think we can go to the park?" Molly asks.

"Of course. But...we don't have anything to play with," Chris says.

"Have you looked in the trunk?" Mr. Gambertoglio asks.

Molly and Chris get out of the car and look in the trunk. There they see a blue frisbee.

"Wanna play frisbee?" Chris asks.

"Sure," Molly says while smiling.

After the two of them retrieved the frisbee from the trunk, their parents drove off so Chris and Molly can play together. Just as they were about to play, they hear a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Hey, guys!" the voice said.

"Oh, no. Is that...?" Chris started to say. Sure enough, it was in fact, Gil.

"Hey, baby," Gil said as he wrapped his arms around Molly.

"Hi, Gilly," Molly says lovingly.

Chris was not very happy to see Gil because the last thing he wanted is to have Gil interfere with his and Molly's bonding. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Gil was doing.

"Chris! Long time no see, buddy. How've you been?" Gil says in a friendly, upbeat tone.

Chris knew what Gil was doing. Gil was trying to kiss up to Chris hoping he'll let him stay.

"Fine I guess," Chris mumbled.

"Great! Say, can I hang out with you guys?" Gil pleads.


	3. Going to the Mall with Gil

"Molly...can I talk to you for a second?" Chris says.

"Here, Gilly. Hold this," Molly says while handing Gil the frisbee. Molly follows Chris away from Gil.

"What's on your mind, big brother?" Molly says.

"I want Gil to go home," Chris says in a serious tone.

"What? Why?" Molly asks, almost in shock.

"Because this is supposed to be a day for the two of us, not the two of us _and Gil_," Chris says.

"We can't just tell him to leave. It'll hurt his feelings. How about this: we let Gil play with us for a little while, and then when mom and dad come back from Wal-Mart, we'll have them drive him home," Molly tells her brother.

"Well...ok. He did just get here after all," Chris says.

After about an hour and a half of playing, Molly and Chris's parents pull up.

"Hey, do you two wanna go to the mall?" Mrs. Gambertoglio called out.

"Ooh, the mall! Count me in!" Gil says ecstatically as he rushed to the car.

Molly and Chris looked at each other knowing that they had no choice but to take Gil with them. Once they get there, Mr. and Mrs. Gambertoglio allow Chris to take Molly and Gil shopping.

"Well...it's lunchtime, so I guess..." Chris starts to say.

"Great, let's eat. I'm starved," Gil interrupted.

As Gil grabs Molly and drags her to the food court, Chris starts mumbling to himself.

"Ok, I obviously have to feed him. But if he starts begging me to buy him a bunch of stuff I can't afford, so help me!" Chris mumbled angrily as he clenched his fists.


	4. Chris Snaps

**(A/N: I should point out thatthis particular chapter may seem a bit mean-spirited. But you'll see why it is later on.)**

Right after they ate lunch, Gil swam ahead while Chris and Molly talked for a bit.

"I'm glad you bought him stuff to eat," Molly says.

"Of course I had to feed him. I'm not that cruel," Chris says.

"Are you gonna buy him anything else?" Molly wonders.

"Would you be mad if I refused? Y'know, cuz he's your boyfriend," Chris asks.

"Well if you refuse to buy him something really expensive, I'll understand. But if you refuse to buy him a candy bar or something, then I'll be mad," Molly explains.

They went to an electronics store and Chris was praying that Gil wouldn't ask him to buy him something that would cost a fortune. Something caught Gil's eye; a tablet.

"Oh, Chris," Gil said innocently.

"Yeah, Gil?" Chris asks.

"Do you think you can buy me a...tablet?" Gil asks while batting his eyes all crazy.

Without even looking at the price, Chris started to get angry once Gil said the word "tablet".

"Gil Bertrand, I will NOT buy you a tablet! What do you think I am, filthy rich?! For God's sake, Molly doesn't even ask for a tablet!" Chris yelled.

Molly looked around and realized everyone was staring at her brother. Gil did nothing but stare at the teenager that was yelling at him. Chris didn't just stop there. **(A/N: I forgot to point out that Chris is 17 years old).**

"Gil! You're acting like a real pest, you know that? We didn't even ask you to come here! Molly and I were supposed to bond today, just the two of us! Not you! I really wish you could just go home!" Chris yelled as he folded his arms across his chest.

Gil silently swam away as fast as tail could possibly carry him.


	5. Chris Apologizes

Shortly after Gil went away, Molly looked at her brother.

"Chris!" Molly said in an alarmed tone.

"What?" Chris said.

"Did you really have to go that far? I mean, I'm sorry Gil came completely uninvited. But did you really have to go so far as to call him a pest?" Molly asks in a sad tone.

"You know, you didn't exactly defend me. You were excited to spend the day with me but you didn't tell him to go away," Chris said, trying to make a valid point. Molly put both her hands on both her brother's shoulders.

"Chris, I love you. I love you as much as a little sister could ever love her big brother. But I also love Gil. I love Gil as much as a girl could ever love a boy. It would break my heart if you two didn't get along. Could you please go apologize to him? Please Chris?" Molly said in a serious tone.

Without saying a word, Chris went to find Gil. He opened the door to the men's restroom.

"Gil? You in here?" Chris asks.

Chris could hear sobbing coming from one of the stalls. He started to feel really guilty after realizing he made Gil cry.

"Gil, it's Chris. Please come out, I just wanna talk," Chris says as he knocks on the stall door. Gil exits the stall holding a tissue he is using to wipe his tears.

"Yeah?" Gil said sadly. Chris put his hands on Gil's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Gil, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It's just that this is the first time in a long time that my little sister and I get to spend the day just the two of us. Being in high school means that I'm really busy. In fact, _you _actually bond with more with Molly than I do. Because of that, I got mad when you became my little uninvited guest. Can you forgive me?" Chris apologized.

"There's a reason why I (sniff) interrupted your chance to bond with Molly," Gil sniffled.

"Yeah?" Chris said.

"I wanted to hang out with _you. _Because, because my sister..." Gil started to say. Chris noticed that Gil's eyes were starting to fill with tears again.

"Your sister Annette? What about her?" Chris wonders.

"Never has time for ME!" Gil wailed as he burst into tears again.


	6. Chris Talks to Annette

Chris and Gil swam outside the store where Molly was waiting. She noticed Gil had been crying.

"Gilly!" Molly said with concern.

"When we drop Gil off at home, I'm gonna have a little talk with Annette," Chris says as the three of them exit the mall. Mr. and Mrs. Gambertoglio pulled up in front of Gil's house. Gil and Chris swam up to the front door. Annette answered the door. **(A/N: Annette is also 17 years old).**

"Hey, Chris," Annette greeted.

"Ok, Annette. Gil told me that you never have time for him. That makes him very upset, so listen up. You give your little brother the love and attention that he deserves. If I can take time from my busy schedule to spend time with Molly, then so can you," Chris said in a stern tone.

Annette took her eyes off Chris and looked down at Gil. She smiled and opened her arms. Gil smiled and hugged her. Chris swam back to the car and got inside.

"You're the best big brother in the whole world," Molly said as she hugged Chris.


End file.
